


I'm Asking You

by Merit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sometimes crashes at Steve's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Asking You

Sometimes Bucky crashed at Steve’s place. His mama didn’t like him coming home drunk and smelling like nasty New York and so he ended up at Steve’s. Resting against the door frame, his head bowed, his breath forming white puffs. He knocked the door and waited. When Steve opened the door, he had a blanket wrapped around him and a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. But he just sighed and let Bucky walk, stumble past him.

“You’re the best, Steve,” Bucky said, slurring is words a bit, “I would’ve frozen out there without there.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “A big lump like you?” He said dryly. “I’m sure you would have managed. Or just knock on Mrs Morgan’s door. She likes a handsome visitor.”

Bucky smiled and wrapped an arm around Steve. Steve started against him; small shoulders digging into Bucky but Bucky just brought him closer and pressed a sloppy kiss against the skin next to Steve’s ear.

“So that’s why you’re here,” Steve said, leaning away from Bucky and smiling a bit. He went back to his bed, but stood there, not going back to the warm blankets. “You did want to, didn’t you Bucky?”

Bucky stared. They’ve been doing this for years. It started, oh one long summer ago when Steve’s mother was still alive. She had been working and Bucky had been kicked out by his mother because he was going stir crazy and Brooklyn was being _boring_. He had tried to get Steve to go somewhere but Steve had waved his hands away and concentrated on his drawing. So Bucky concentrated on Steve.

He was pale, even though it was the height of summer, and he was biting his lower lip and it caused all the blood in Bucky to rush to his groin. Bucky had discovered masturbating months before and despite the hammering he got from Father Monahan, he hadn’t stopped him from slipping a hand into his trousers when he thought he could get away with it and bringing himself off, quick and hard, because you never got much alone time in the Barnes household.

“Have you tried,” he said, then paused. Steve looked up from his drawing with a frown on his face. Steve was only wearing a thin undershirt and thin trousers and his bony shoulder bones stuck out when he was hunched over the desk.

“Have I tried what?”

“Have you tried touching yourself. On your dick?” Bucky asked, now red. Steve also blushed a furious red and he looked back at his drawing.

“That’s a stupid question,” Steve said quietly and Bucky wondered if he was mad. “Of course I do,” he said and the grin he sent Bucky’s way was filthy. Bucky had laughed, short and sudden. He had got to stop being so surprised about Steve. He was just a man, even if he reminded Bucky of stories of martyrs sometimes.

“Why’re you asking?” Steve said, tapping his pencil against his red bitten lip. “Asking for pointers?” He said quickly.

“You offering?” Bucky said, before he knew what his was saying. Everyone, his mother, his teachers, his priests, they were all saying he talked too much. Talked too stupid.

Steve put the pencil down and Bucky wondered if Steve was going to kick him out. If they were going to be friends still – it hurt, deeply, to imagine not being friends with Steve – and all Bucky wanted was to be around Steve.

“I could be,” Steve said carefully. So Bucky walked deliberately over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up and this was before Bucky’s final growth spurt so the distance wasn’t so great. There was a small smile on his lips so Bucky leaned down and kissed him there gently and felt the smile disappear when Steve gasped and then pressed back eagerly. It was warm and wet and soon Bucky had a crick in his neck from leaning down at this angle.

“Hey Steve,” he said, “How ‘bout we make this more horizontal,” he said, jerking his head to Steve’s small bed. Steve flushed but then nodded jerkily. Before he got to the bed he stripped off his trousers, not looking at Bucky when he stripped. Steve sat on his bed and stared at Bucky.

“An invitation,” Bucky said, taking of his belt and kicking off his shoes. His trousers soon followed, Steve watching with wide eyes. “That’s what this is?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, swallowing. His gaze rested on Bucky’s groin and his blush grew deeper when he saw that Bucky was getting hard. It was easy to, with Steve watching him with his beautiful eyes. “Come here,” he said and patting the bed.

Bucky sat down so his thigh was touching Steve’s. Their skin was hot and a little sweaty and it sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. He pressed a hand there and watched Steve’s skin prickle like it was winter. He turned and Steve caught him with a kiss, hands braced on his shoulders. He shifted and motion forced one of Steve’s legs over Bucky’s thigh.

“I can move,” Steve murmured, lips so close that they are light and ticklish. Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve further on his lap.

“I like it,” Bucky said and rolled his hips forward. The motion caused his cock to slide against Steve’s dick. Even through their underclothes, the movement is delicious friction. Steve gasped, mouth open wide and eyes closed. Bucky smirked and pressed a kiss against Steve’s jaw, then his neck, more kisses follow until he was at the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder. He bit there and Steve shuddered on his lap.

Leaning over, Bucky palmed Steve’s dick in his hand, loving how Steve was trembling in his lap. Suddenly Steve’s eyes flashed open and he jumped off Bucky and the bed. Lips in a firm line, he disrobed fully. “I think you should do the same,” he said, voice quiet. And Bucky couldn’t stay no. He wriggled out of his underclothes, grinning when his dick popped out, red and hard. Steve’s eyes rested then, mouth parted.

Then he straddled Bucky, things sliding, cocks rubbing together. They both bowed their heads, Steve’s hands hand on his upper arms. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and brought him closer. With his other hand, he brought their dicks together and started rubbing them together. Bucky knew he could bring himself off like this. And presumably so did Steve. But it was so different, so good, holding them both. Steve’s dick felt wonderful in his hand, the skin velvety and slick. It felt so good, wrapped in his hand, pressed against his cock. Bucky moved faster and Steve bit his shoulder and then leaned back, an apologetic expression on his face when he saw the white crescent he left behind.

Bucky shook his head. “I liked it,” and twisted his hand so that they were both shaking. Steve pressed his thighs closer and it felt like this was their own small world. All Bucky could see was Steve, flushed red, mouth parted, eyes closed as he thrust his skinny hips into Bucky’s grip. All he could hear was Steve’s small pants, desperately trying to be quiet. Bucky bit his lip and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. He was close. But he wanted Steve to get off first.

He kissed Steve and started jerking him off, just him. He liked this, Steve’s dick in his hand, Steve’s tongue in his mouth. Steve pulling back and shuddering when he came messily on Bucky’s stomach. He then sagged and Bucky wrapped his arms around him, trying to ignore his cock. Steve hadn’t forgotten about him thought.

He leaned back, damp hair sticking to his sweaty forward and grinned so wickedly at Bucky. His touch was firm and tight and soon Bucky was thrusting into Steve’s grasp, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming.

“You like that, do you?” Steve whispered in his air, so quiet only Bucky would have been able to hear him. Bucky grunted and nodded. “I thought so,” Steve said and twisted his wrist.

It was perfect and so much better than his own hand. “I’m gonna,” he said.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “Come for me Bucky,” he whispered, then kissed Bucky hard. Bucky obeyed, thrusting up into Steve’s hand and coming. Then he was shaking, leaning back. Steve followed him, pressing kisses against his chin.

That was how it started.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, walking over to Steve. He sat down heavily on the bed. “But in the morning, yeah? I just want to sleep with you,” he said. He always said stupid things, it was what everyone said.

Steve looked at him for several long moments before a smile appeared on his face. “If that’s what you want, Bucky,” he said. “Boots off though. I don’t want all of Brooklyn’s muck in my bed.”

Bucky kicked off his boots and threw his jacket over one of Steve’s chair. Steve’s helped him with his belt, biting his lip with concentration. Bucky rubbed his cheek against his Steve’s hand and Steve chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Bucky smiled.

They both got into bed. Steve arranged the blankets around them and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve fidgeted for a second before settling and resting his forehead against Bucky’s. They breathed in each other’s each air for a few minutes before Bucky worked up the courage to just kiss Steve. Normally they just kissed when they fucked, but he had said he just wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to kiss Steve.

Steve was still for a second before he kissed Bucky back.

“Sleep now,” he whispered and Bucky nodded.

He slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah summaries, my eternal enemy.


End file.
